Truth:Book 1 Revelations: Book 2 Return
by A new dreamer
Summary: Tea is not who we thought she was. Yugi and the gang find out. A startling secret is revealed. Tea finds out her mothers past and she is being hunted by something unnatural. Now she must fight against is and win-or pay the ultimate price for failure.
1. Truth

AND*Put's up huge neon sign that reads:  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and probably never will.   
I do own the plot and any and all new characters that come from my demented world.  
Thank you for not taking them without my permission.*  
AND:This is a weird story that came from being in 100 degree temperatures. Please review even if it's just to falme me. Thank you. Now on with the fic.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
~Tea's POV~  
  
My heart was beating quickly. I couldn't help it. I got this feeling around him all the time. He looked up at me, his innocent eyes looking at me with concern.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Tea?" he asked me. We were sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Jou and Maii. They were always trying to get me an Yugi togather, so I think this was one of their ideas.  
  
"Nothings wrong, Yugi," I told him lieing. He knew it. I never was a good liar like my father.   
  
"If you ever need to tell me something, I'm here," Yugi told me and walked away. I watched him go. I wanted to tell him, but everytime I freeze up.   
  
/He'll never feel the same toward me./ I thought.  
  
//Why do you think that?// a voice in my head asked.  
  
/Why are you speaking to me again?/  
  
//To help you. Now, answer my question.//  
  
/I want to confess my feelings and tell him the truth./  
  
//I see. Just tell him.//  
  
/I...I..I can't./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/He'll hate me./  
  
//Why?//  
  
/I am Anzu M. Crawford, daughter of Pegasus. The man who took his grandfather's soul.//  
  
//Didn't you stand beside him when he dueled Pegasus?//  
  
/Yes./  
  
//Were you ever tempted to betray him?//  
  
/No./  
  
//Will you still be the same?//  
  
/No. I have to run a company, remember./  
  
//Will your attitude still be the same?//  
  
/I hope./  
  
//Tell him. Trust me.//  
  
/But. . . ./  
  
//DO IT!//  
  
I cringed and decided not to disobey my yami, Bast. I got up and went to find Yugi. I found him being harrasssed and close to being beaten by a gang of people. I ran over to where they were.  
  
"Leave him be," I said coldly.  
  
"Look boys, a mouse defending the little boy," the leader said. "Why don't you come with a real man, like me?"  
  
I looked him ion the eyes with a cold smile. "get the hell away from him you filthy son of a bitch. He is more of a man than you'll ever be," I said with an erie calm that my father had taught me to intimidate people with.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" the leader yelled and lunged at me. I steped away. He turned to deliver another punch, but he met my fist halfway in his stomach. He doubled over and fell to the ground. His men were in shock. I turned and looked at them. My eyes must have been screaming murder. They ran like bats out of hell. I walked over to Yugi. He just stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Can wer talk?" I asked him quietly. He nooded and we went to sit on a nearby bench. "Yugi I. I. .I"  
  
"You?" He asked when I stopped. I took a deep breath and relized that I couldn't say it.  
  
//Then show him you idiot!// Bast screamed at me. i reached under his chin and pulled his face up so he could look into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled back blushing a bright red crimson. I looked at Yugi. He was bright red.  
  
"Tea, I feel...." he started when I stopped him.  
  
"There is more. I have been decieving you. My name isn't Tea Gardener. My name is Anzu Mazki Crawford, daughter of the late Pegasus C. Crawford," I explained. I looked at him. He moved away from me and I looked at the ground quickly. This was what I had been afraid of. Then I felt it, his soft hand on my cheek. I turned and looked at him with unshed tears redy to fall. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You never left me or betrayed me to your father in the Duelest Kingdom. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't. I've grown to close to you, Yugi, dangerously close," I answered looking at his eyes. He traced my jaw with his thumb and pulled me toward him. He stopped when there was less than an inch between us.  
  
"I love to Tea Gardener, or Anzu M. Pegasus. You are the same person and I love her and her alone," he stated pulling me in for the rest of the kiss. We seperated and looked in each others eyes and smiled. A few minutes later Jou and MAii came towards us. They paused to see how close we were sitting and smiled.  
  
//Way to go, aibou.// Bast said.  
  
/Thank you. You were the one who helped me through it./  
  
"Tea," Jou said waving his hand in front of my face. I reached up and grabbed it smirking. He backed away in pain. I guess I used to much of my strength.  
  
~School next day~  
  
"Have you guys heard?" Honda asked us.  
  
"Heard what?" I asked.  
  
"Pegasus's daughter is taking over his company," he replied.  
  
"Great, another self-centered beauty queen. She'll probably be a snob," Jou said. I tensed up.   
  
'Wait until the teacher takes attendance.'  
  
"You know anything about this girl, Kaiba?" Jou bugged Kaiba.  
  
"Just hope that she didn't hear you. She is a great fighter and could turn you into a bloody pulp," he replied with a smirk. I inwardly groaned.  
  
"Class settle down," the teacher said. Everyone sat down, not wanting to get on the teacher's nerves. She went through the roll until shegot to my name. "Anzu M. Crawford?"  
  
"Here," I said. Every head turned to look at me . The teacher nodded and went back to the roll. I groaned. This was not going to be an easy day. 


	2. Everything that can go wrong, willalso c...

AND:Thank you for reading but I would like to know what you think.  
Y Bakura:I other words review.  
AND:I just said that.  
Y. Bakura:Shut up and start the fic.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
~Anzu's POV~  
  
All of my classes were the same. I got stares and open mouths. Kaiba was, to say the least, shocked that I was Pegasus's daughter. I relished in that. I may not be completely like my father, but I do have some of his attributes, my cruelty towards enemies, psychic abilities, and my fighting skills. That's enough to keep me alive for a while.   
  
"Hey, Tea!" Yugi called out to me as I came out of the school for the day. The torchure was over, at least that's what I thought. The others were with him. I went over to them. They all, minus Yugi, looked at me wearily.  
  
"Hey, guys," I said. My stomach was in knots and in my throat. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. They all just waved a little and didn't say anything. "I've got to go. I've got a business meeting in an half an hour. Bye, see you later." I wwaved and ran as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my face. I got home, the Pegasus Mansion, headed to my room, and cried my eyes out.   
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
/They hate me./  
  
//I'll kill them.//  
  
/No. Wait. I have a better idea. Let's scare out of their skins./  
  
//It would be fun to see the tomb robber scared. Ok. What do we do?//  
  
We went over the plan for the rest of the day.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
School. I hate it now more than ever. Everyone wanted to be my friend. I just ignored them. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Jou and Honda. They just looked at me. I looked at the ground.  
  
"Why are you close to Yugi?" Honda asked me.  
  
"I ran away from home when I was little to escape Pegasus. If you are claiming that I am the cause of his pain with my father, think again," I told them. They both smiled and nodded.  
  
"How abou coming over to the Game Shop tonight?" Jou asked. I looked at him and nodded. This just made things a lot easier.  
  
~After School~  
  
"Hey guys!" I yelled to them. They walked up to me and we headed for the Game Shop. Ra, were they in for a surprise. Everyone was at the shop. Maii and Shizuka had met up with their boyfriends, Jou and Honda. Yugi was sitting in a chair and Ryou was watching the four love birds and shaking his head. I sat in a chair close to Yugi.  
  
//Are we going to do it?//  
  
/Yes. Just wait!/  
  
//Jeeze. No need to get in a huff.//  
  
/You need to stop listening to people in this age talk./  
  
//I know.//  
  
Everyone had sat down. Maii looked in my direction and looked away when I caught her. Shizuka acted as if nothing was different.  
  
"Does anyone want to ask me anything?" I asked getting looks from everyone.  
  
"Why didn't you betray Yugi?" Jou asked.  
  
"I have grown to close to him," I said looking at him. "You guys, I have a better idea than these questions than to find out about my past. Why don't we play a game?" Yugi's head shot up.  
  
"What game?" Maii asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare," I said calmly. Everyone agreed and we sat in a circle.   
  
"You go first," Maii said to me.  
  
"Truth or dare, Shizuka," I asked. Jou paled a little in worry.  
  
"Dare."  
  
I smirked. Now Jou was really nervous. "I dare you to make out with Honda for five minutes." Shizuka looked at me. So did all of the others.  
  
"Great dare!" Maii shrieked. Shizuka and Honda got coser and it started. It took Maii, Ryou, and me to hold Jou back from killing Honda. Five minutes was up quick. The love birds broke apart. We got back into a circle.  
  
"Yugi, truth or dare," Shizuka asked. I kept my movements constricted.  
  
"Dare," he said. I held my breath.  
  
"French Tea, ummm, Anzu," she said not knowing what to call me. I looked pale. I looked at her with an eye that said I will get you back. Yugi, who was right next to me, looked at me and gulped. My color came back slowly. I looked him in the eye and nodded slightly. He turned his body toward me and I shift toward him. Our lips met. He ran his tounge along my lower lip. I parted my lips slighly in response. His tongue thrust in tasting me.   
  
/I must be in heaven./  
  
//It's just disgusting, if you ask me.//  
  
/Oh, shut up./  
  
Yugi pulled away. I looked away quickly in a bright shade of red. Yugi I assumed did the same. Then I noticed everyone had a camera out and was taking our picture. My eyes went to their cold form. Then I lightened up. They didn't know what was coming.  
  
"Your turn, Yugi," Maii said quickly. They game went on until it reached me. Now was the time to put my plan into action.  
  
"Truth," I said.  
  
"Are you hiding anymore secrets from us? and if so what are they?" Jou asked.  
  
"Yes. I have one. It's just easier to show you my secret than to explain ," I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. I stood up.  
  
/It's time./  
  
//Finnally.//  
  
A soft glow went around my body and my yami was standing next to me a moment later. The others were shocked. Yami and Y. Bakura seperated from their aibous. They looked pale at seeing Bast and fainted.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Y. Bakura: Why the hel did I faint?!  
  
AND:Explained in next chapter. *Huge grin comes across face* Aren't I evil? *Looks at Y. Bakura and runs*  
  
Y. Bakura:*Holds frying pan in hand* Tell me or I'll kill you. *Runs after AND*  
  
Ryou:*Sweatdrops* 


	3. Past of the Cat goddess

AND:Hello everybody!!!!  
Y. Bakura:the baka authoress is on a sugar high.  
AND:*Glares at Y. Bakura* What did you call me?  
Y Bakura:You heard me.  
Ryou:That wasn't a good idea. You made her angry.  
Y Bakura: What can she do?  
AND:*Pulls out a mallet like Akane from Ranma 1/2 and sends Y Bakura flying*  
Ryou, Yugi, and Yami:*sweatdrop*  
AND:Much better. Now on wit the fic.  
  
I stood there just staring at the unconcious yamis. I turned to look at Bast. She look like she was holding her laughter in, but just barely. Yugi was tending to Yami. Ryou just looked at his yami in disbelief.  
  
"Nice one. I never thought that they would have fainted," Bast told me. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"You must have a Millenium Item as well. Right?" Yugi asked. I shhok my head no. "Then how?" Both of the yamis had started to wake up.  
  
"You can't be the one," Yami said after he was awake.  
  
"Yes, I have to agree with you. She's to weak to be the legend," Yami Bakura stated in agreement. I had to hold Bast down to keep her from attacking them.  
  
"I am who I am," I said confusing everyone. "I am the first child of a Millenium Items bearer born on a full moon."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Jou demanded.  
  
"Everything," Yami Bakura said in awe.  
  
"It means she is the Child of Millenia," Yami stated.  
  
"What does that mean?" Honda asked.  
  
"She can control any Millenium Item, and she should have the power of the Millenium Eye," Yami said.  
  
"I can read minds and I am a telekinetic," I told them.  
  
"She also, as ypou can see, has a yami," Yami Bakura explained.  
  
"What is your name?" Yami asked Bast.  
  
"My name is Bast," she said slowly. Both yamis paled. Yami gulped and Yami Bakura backed away from her. She smirked. "Let's go aibou." Sghe returned to me and we left.  
  
/What was that all about?/  
  
//You really want to know?//  
  
/Yes./  
  
//I'll show you when we get home.// We were home in a few minutes.  
  
/What do I do?/  
  
//Relax and leave everything up to me.//  
  
~*Memories*~  
  
A young girl who looked identical to Anzu stood in an Egyptian market place. She was wearing old, dirty clothing. She smirked and started to go through the crowd, robbing people of their money and gems a they went. Then a man in armor grabbed her and dragged her away to the palace. She was screaming to be let go. She was thrown in front of the pharoh.  
  
"Pharoh, we found this girl stealing in the market," the guard said. The pharoh got up to examine her.   
  
"Take her to my quarters. She will be made my slave," he said with a cold voice. The girl turned white. She was dragged to a chamber here she was dressed in fresh clothing and then was takn to the pharoh's chambers. Later that night the pharoh came to his cxhambers and looked over his new slave. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Why were you stealing in the market?" he asked her.  
  
"I was ordered to by my father, pharoh," she answered.  
  
"your father. He makes you steal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, me and my brother. We are twins and our father would usually send us to take peoples' money at the market or to get something expensive from a huose, pharoh," she told him prepairing to be hit. She was shocked when she felt his hand pull her face up to look in his eyes.  
  
"Did you like to steal?" he asked.  
  
"No. I hate it. My brother, unfortunately, loves it," she told him.  
  
"I see," he said. She relized that she had forgotten to say pharoh and relized she was looking in his eyes. She looked at the ground. He noticed. "There is no need for that. I don't mind that in private you look at my face and please call me Yami."  
  
"Thank you, phar.. .umm.. . Yami," she said.  
  
"You will be allowed to wander the palace as long as you don't try to steal anything," he said.  
  
"Thank you,Yami," she cried.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Bast," she said."I was named after the goddess because I was the first born female child on her feast night."  
  
Later that week  
  
Bast was wondering around the palace when a bunch of the servant girls ganged up on her. Bast was surrounded.   
  
"Why does the pharoh care about you?" one asked.  
  
"I don't know," Bast replied.  
  
"Yeah right. You must be his bed mate. Let's get her!" another servant girl yelled. They all ran in at Bast. She crouched and tried to block all of the attacks.  
  
'Yami, help me!' Bast thought.  
  
"Leave her be!" the pharoh yelled at the girls. They all backed away and looked to the ground. "You would dare attack one who is watched over by me?"  
  
"Pharoh, please forgive us. We thought that we saw her. . . ." one began.  
  
"Silence," he ordered. He went down to Bast and held her hand. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, pharoh, I am fine, just a little bruised, but nothing like I had been out on the street," she answered. The pharoh nodded and dismissed the girls. He took her to a healer and took her to his chamber.  
  
"Can you fight?" he asked.  
  
"Well enough. I just didn't want to get into trouble," she answered.  
  
"Fight next time. You have my permission," he told her.  
  
"Thank you," she told him. From that day on no one messed with Bast in the palace.  
  
Later memories  
  
Bast was walking through the halls when she heard a noise. She tensed up and hide in a small niche in the wall. A white haired boy walked past her. She followed behind him. He tried to get into the pharoh's private chamber. Bast ran to get a guard. She was able to get one and get back quickly. The guard grabbed the boy. Bast looked like she was going to cry when she saw his face. Her brotther tood in front of her. He couldn't see her though. The white haired boy was taken before the pharoh.  
  
"Do you have any last requests before I sentence you?" the pharoh asked.  
  
"Who turned me in?" the boy asked.  
  
Bast took in a sharp breath and steeped foreword.   
  
"I did, brother," she said. The boy tensed up and snarled at her.  
  
"You will die soon dear sister, for you treachory," he growled.  
  
~*End memories*~  
  
/What happened next?/  
  
//I was taught magic by the pharoh. When some slaves, including my brother, captured me, I used a spell to escape. That spell killed three of the thievs. That is why Yami Bakura, as you call him, fears me. He is my brother. Yami was once tha pharoh of Egypt. He must have thought that when I jumped in front of the arrow ment for him, he would never see me again. Goes to show you the gods have a sense of humor.// 


	4. An Old Friend

AND: Part four is coming at you. Please Review. There is a small note at the end that I encourage you to read.  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
/yami to aibou/  
//aibou to yami//  
~*scene change*~  
  
A fire was in front of me. In my hand there was a walking stick. A soft voice came from the flame.   
  
"Sing little eagle. Sing to the stars. Remember my name. The darkness beckons you," the voice whispered. I backed away as the fire became black and reached out for me.  
  
  
~*Bedroom*~  
  
I sat up in my bed and gasped for air. It was the same dream. I had been having this dream for a month at least. I got up and went to my window and opened it. I breathed in the fresh air of the early morning. I sighed softly thinking of the past few weeks.   
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Mistress Crawford," one of my maids interrupted me while I was working in my office. I stood up and got the door for her. She stood there.  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"You have a letter from a Miss Lang Ly Shung," she said holding up a letter. I took the letter and thanked her. I sat down at my desk and opened the letter. (A/N: the rest will be the letter until I say so.)  
  
Dearest Anzu,  
  
It is good to see you are still alive and well. I hope we can meet soon. I got a teaching job in a small city. I am finally teaching high school students. I hope you have kept up with your studies. Good luck, Little Eagle.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lang Ly, Shining Falcon  
  
(A/N: Letter is finished.)  
  
I set it down on the desk and smiled. I hadn't heard from her in years. It was nice to know she had finally reached her dream.   
  
/Whose Lang Ly Shung?/ Bast asked.  
  
//An old friend of mother's. She taught me a lot of stuff before you awoke.//  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
I smiled thinking of that letter. Lang Ly was my first friend. I missed her after I ran from my father. I shook off that thought. I went to my closet and got dressed for school. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I got to school before the bell rang. The first two hours were misery. Then the principle came in and the day got even worse.  
  
"Students, I am introducing you to your new Literature teacher, Ms. Shung," he said and in came a very lovely woman. She was about 5'8" with black hair tied back in a bun. Her skin was a light tan. Her eyes were sparkling like sapphires. The principle bowed to her and left. She walked to the front of the room. She got some cat calls from the boys. That earned a swift glare.  
  
"I am Ms. Lung Ly Shung. You will address me as Ms. Shung or Ms. Lang. I will not stand being chased after by you boys. First off, has anyone in here read Lilata and the Heart of Ice?" she asked. I raised my hand. Kaiba did as well. "That's good. Quote something from it."  
  
"I can't remember any, Ms. Shung," Kaiba stated.  
  
" 'Many a wise man has tried to find the meaning of his life. They have only succeeded in finding it on their deathbeds.' Maracus's line from the fifth chapter when he is speaking with Burumut," I stated. She looked up at me and smirked.  
  
"You should know it. Your father made you read that book when you were seven," she stated.  
  
"Thanks, Ms. Lang," I stated smiling at her. She hadn't changed that much since I left.  
  
A/N: The book that I made up is actually one I plan on writing someday. 


	5. Dreaming of the Three Parts

AND: I finally got this chapter ready.  
  
Y. Bakura: Finally.  
  
AND: So I've had some trouble writing. Many of my friends died this year, so I've been on an emotional roller coaster.   
  
"Farther than the wildest plains. Stronger than the northern winds. Wilder than the hottest fire. More soothing than the gentle waves. These four parts have a dark side as well. The earth brings earthquakes that kill hundreds in a second. The winds can become tornadoes that destroy everything in their path. Fire can become a blazing inferno, destroying everything in its way. The water, no matter how gentle, can create waves and undercurrents that kill. Remember this my daughter," a blond haired woman said to her fifteen year old daughter. She reached out her hand and ruffled her white hair.  
  
"Mother," the girl whispered.  
  
"Spread your wings and stop the darkness. You need to gain three things: the feather, the pendant, and the sword. Look close to you. Your greatest ally may be your greatest enemy. Be safe, Little Eagle, Princess of the Sky," the elder woman told the teenager. The older woman disappeared into thin air, leaving only the teenager to her thought. Before the teenage girl could react, a dark shadow came over the clearing she was standing in. In front of her, partially hidden by the darkness, a dark clawed hand reached out of the shadows. The girl screamed as the claw touched her.  
  
~*Bedroom*~  
  
Anzu snapped awake in her bed. The covers were laying on the ground beside the bed. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water in her face and looked in the mirror. She screamed.  
  
//What's wrong?// a worried Bast called to her aibou.   
  
/My hair is white again!/ Anzu answered. Bast began to laugh.  
  
//Our natural hair color is back.// Bast laughed. //Boy, is my brother going to LOVE this!//  
  
/We need an explanation to give the uninformed./ Anzu rationally said.  
  
//You wore a wig.// Bast stated.  
  
/What?/  
  
//Tell them you wore a wig.//   
  
~*School*~  
  
"Hey, guys!" Anzu called to Yugi and the gang. They all turned to greet her and stared wide eyed and open mouthed.  
  
"Your hair," Yugi whispered. Anzu smiled.  
  
"My natural hair color," she answered. Everone else outside had noticed her hair color and stared.  
  
"Back to your natural color again, Little Eagle?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
"Yes, Shining Falcon," Anzu replied to Lang Ly.   
  
"You remember my old nickname," Lang teased.  
  
"For whenever there is a cloud in the sky, the Shining Falcon shall drive away the sadness For the Shining Flacon is the one who lines the clouds with silver," Anzu recited. Her friends stared at her. She smiled.  
  
"I'll see you in class," Lang told everyone.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
"So, how do you have white hair?" Jou asked Anzu.  
  
"I covered it up with magic. I always had white hair," she replied. She looked over at Ryou. "He's screaming isn't he?" He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"He's giving me a headache," he told her.  
  
"Let's get to the Game Shop. I can do something there," Anzu told him. They made it to the game shop in a few minutes. Ryou sat across from Anzu.  
  
"Will he stop pacing and yelling?" he asked.  
  
"Hopefully. But I must warn you, it may get worse before it gets better," she warned. He nodded at the warning.  
  
[This will all be between Anzu's talking is marked by 'blah'. Bast's words will be marked by \Blah\. Bakura's words will be in {Blah}.]  
  
\Hello, brother.\ Bast called.  
  
{What do you want?} he yelled at her.  
  
'We want you to stop torturing Ryou.' Anzu replied. Bast stood beside her. Bakura sneered at both of them.  
  
{Why should I do so?}  
  
\I can make you suffer, dear brother. Maybe your loves reincarnation would like to know you are in a body. She'll be soooo happy.\  
  
{My love? You don't mean! You would NOT be that cruel!}  
  
\Me cruel? What ever gave you that idea?\  
  
'Stop it both of you. Bakura, you would be wise not to harm Ryou again, or I will be forced to deal with you. I do not make idle threats.' Anzu's eyes glowed white for a second then went back to normal.  
  
{Yes, maim'.} he told her.  
  
"That went well," Ryou told her as they came out of their trance. She nodded. The door opened and there was Mokuba. His face was pale and he was sweating.  
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Something happened to Seto," he said shakily. Lang appeared behind him.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked, scaring him to death.  
  
"Home," he answered. She looked at him then at me.  
  
"Little Eagle, the feather waits where past enemies lay harmed. Go. Trust in your instincts," she whispered in Greek. Anzu just nodded and ran out the door. "Wait!" Anzu turned to look at her. "Take these." Lang held a sword and pendant out to her. Anzu's eyes widened. She grabbed them both and ran.  
  
'Soon the Little Eagle will be mine, and the world of shadows and the world of light will be mine!' 


	6. Goodbye

AND:I want to thank the people who have been reading. I am dedicating this chapter to all of you, my dearest readers. The supernatural aspect is coming to play very soon. This is the last chapter.  
  
Anzu ran as hard as she could. Somehow she knew exactly where Kaiba was. She never noticed the shadow that followed her.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kaiba's voice could be heard but Anzu couldn't see him. She leapt over a hedge and noticed the creature he was in front of. It was about as big as a mastiff with two heads. It had no fur, only black scales and two horns instead of ears. Its eyes were red and had no pupils. Its fangs were yellow and it was foaming at the mouth.  
  
"Get away from him," Anzu hissed. The creature growled at her. She brought her hand up and sent a wave of psychic energy at it. It flew backward about fifteen feet. It growled and leapt at her. Her sword came up in a flash. She rammed her sword into the creatures gut. It let out a horrible howl and disappeared. Everyone else arrived after that. Lang smirked as a feather fell from the sky into Anzu's hand.  
  
"The feather--an angel's protection. The pendant--a compass to guide you. The sword--strength and power of the war goddess*. All three items have been gathered. Now the key to light and shadow reveals her wings," Lang said. Anzu went into a trance-like state. A white light formed on her back. It grew to become two huge white wings that reached about a 120' wingspan. Her fingernails became longer and turned into silver talons. Her clothing was covered in silver light and formed white pants and a white shirt with a silver feathered pin at the middle of the neck. Her feet became like a gargoyles with large silver talons as well. Her eyes became yellow and cat-like.  
  
"What did you do?" Anzu whispered.  
  
"I made the key appear. My master will be pleased," Lang said. Anzu hissed at her. Lang smirked.  
  
"You are sick," Anzu stated.  
  
"Ssssshe issssssssss not worsssse than me," a voice sounding much like a snake said. Anzu turned to see a huge snake creature behind her. It had long green scales. Its head was that of a man's with black hair. His hair was matted. He stared at Anzu with red eyes. His arms were clawed with sharp yellow claws.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Anzu asked softly.  
  
"I want your powerssss. Your mother wouldn't let me have you when you were born, sssso I killed her, but the idiot massster of sssshadowsssss and the missssstressssss of light guarded you. They hid your wingsssssss. I tried to reach you, but I couldn't get through your father. He guarded you with his life and in the end, you betrayed him. Sssssssssuch irony is only found in the human racssssss," the creature stated. "You musssst come with me child. I can help your powersssssss grow."  
  
"Never," Anzu stated.   
  
"Then I will take out your soul by forcsssssssse," it said and leapt at Anzu. She tried to jump, but found that her wings made her even more heavy. She barely got out of its reach.  
  
"She doesn't even know how to use her wings," Lang smirked. Ryou watched her.  
  
/Bakura./ Ryou called to his darker side.   
  
//What?!// the disgruntled spirit growled.  
  
/Anzu's in trouble./  
  
//Why would I care?//  
  
/She's your sister's reincarnation. Don't you care if she dies? You may not act like it, but I know you care about her. You never did want to kill her./  
  
//…//  
  
/Am I right?/  
  
//…Yes.//   
  
/Then help her./  
  
//How? I can't stop that creature.//  
  
/You can bring the monsters from the Shadow Realm to this one. Right?/  
  
//Yeah.//  
  
/Then use that. I am giving you full use of my body. Do what you can to help your sister./ The change was quick. The only ones who noticed were Lang and Yami.  
  
//Yugi.// the pharaoh called.  
  
/Yeah, Yami./  
  
//Let me take over. Bakura's taken over his aibou.// Yami switched places with Yugi. Lang was looking at them both. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You can't do anything," she told them. "Basilisk will take her soul, and the doors to the realms of light and shadow will be opened to us."  
  
"You actually believe that?" Bakura laughed. "No one ever wants to share their power once they get it. He will kill you the first chance he gets."  
  
"You LIE!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
'You know they do not.' a female voice surrounded everyone. Basilisk froze. Anzu looked up. Black and light blue feathers filled the air. Two people appeared out of no where. A man, around 35, wore a black robe that had white circles embroidered on the edge. The woman was the exact opposite. She had blond hair and wore a white robe with black circles. They both had wings that looked like Anzu's, except they were in different colors.  
  
"Haki and Len," Lang hissed. Both of their eyes turned to her. The male raised his hand at her, and she disappeared in a flash of black fire. Everyone stared at the new comers. The woman's eyes feel on Anzu.  
  
"Come, child. It is time," she whispered. Anzu looked at Yugi and the others then looked at the two newcomers.   
  
"I have to go," Anzu whispered.  
  
"You will not!" Basilisk yelled. He lunged at her. The blond woman held up her hand, and he disappeared.  
  
"I have to go," Anzu repeated, the tears that she had been holding in appeared. She ran toward the two newcomers and stretched out her wings. She disappeared in a flurry of feathers. 


	7. Return

Y. Bakura: She's finally writing this stupid fiction again.

AND: Watch it, Bakura, or I might make you pair up with, oh, say, Yori. (Yori is the nickname for my darker half. She stays inside my ring.)

Y. Bakura: WHAT?!

AND: Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be much of a punishment. You'd like it too, much. By the way. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks.

Wings, I was fanning my wings. It had been twelve shadow years since I had been on earth. I think that translates into three earth years. I missed earth. It was always fun, and HE is there. I want to go back. My training in both realms, light and dark, has been over for at least a year, yet I can't go back. I'm a creature of the shadows now. I guess. But, I don't believe it. I want to go back. I want to be human! I want to be with him!

A white portal had opened under me and I fell through it. I landed, not gracefully I can tell you, in a park. I recognized that park. It was the same park that the battle had taken place in. I was home. Home again.

First things were first. I made my wings disappear and changed my usual long, gray robes for jean shorts, red tube top and a leather jacket. I turned my soft shoes into sneakers. Then I made my necklace, the symbol of the guardian of balance, disappear. I was ready to face the world.

So, we're back. That's good to know. Can we prank my bro?" Bast said from the reaches of her mind. Anzu smirked and began to leave the park. She had a few things to gather.

Two hours later with Ryou

Pink, his hair had turned bright, neon pink! Bakura was in a similar state, except his hair was an electric blue. They were beyond angry. They were POd. Bakura had a sneaking suspicion of who did this prank. But she was in the shadow realm with her hikari.


End file.
